Judgement
by rainyumbrellas
Summary: What would have happened if Alex Dupre had come between Brulian?
1. Chapter 1

**Judgement**

_**This is no where near finished and is just a rough start. I wanted to start writing something during the summer and I did, but never got round to finishing it. Now I have my A-Levels to focus on. Hope to continue!**_

* * *

><p>Alex Dupre. I can remember when I was at school I was always told to never judge a book by its cover. When first meeting Alex Dupre several words came to mind: immoral, promiscuous, loose, shameless, vain and if you don't mind the language, slut. When first meeting Alex Dupre I couldn't help but judge her.<p>

When Alex saw something, or someone, she wanted nothing could stop her from pursuing it. She knew she was beautiful and never took anything too seriously. She was every guys dream, yet every girls nightmare. I learnt this after watching her work her way into my life, my company and my bed. I watched her walk into my life and leave with the man I love. My name is Brooke Davis. In high school I was Alex Dupre. I knew this behaviour and I let her take everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter In Progress. **

* * *

><p>Julian pretended to sleep as he watched her climb out of bed and throw on the shirt that he was wearing the night before. She tip-toed across the room in an attempt not to wake him and looked in the mirror. After sorting her hair, wiping the mascara from her cheeks and applying just the right amount of bronzer to give her pale, ill looking complexion a natural glow she crawled back into bed and acted as if she had not yet woken. He knew what she was doing but didn't understand why. She was beautiful. He smiled to himself and played along. He gave a little groan to suggest he had just woken and kissed her on the forehead.<p>

"Good morning, Brooke Davis".

"Good morning, handsome".

"How did I get so luck as to find a girl as beautiful as you", he whispered and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Before Brooke had a chance to reply he had already jumped out of bed and was on his way to the bathroom. She always felt uncomfortable laying in his bed without him there, so she dragged herself up and went to join him in the shower.

She stood outside the bathroom door, slightly nervous. Brook Davis never got nervous around boys but there was something about Julian that made her heart race, her cheeks blush and the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She had done this before, joined a guy in the shower, but what if Julian laughed? What if she made a fool out of herself? What if she slipped on the wet tiles? She shook her head before she could think of any more ridiculous scenarios and opened to door with confidence. The room was steamy and Julian was singing. She laughed to herself and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his back.

"What are you like?", he said before turned around to face her.

"Just trying to keep things interesting". Brooke smiled as he lifted her up and sat in the corner of the shower. The water continued to run as they sat, kissing in the shower.

Brooke and Julian spent an hour in the shower and didn't do much washing. He studied her body as she walked over to the towel rail. His eyes worked their way down as he noticed every little imperfection, which of course could be overlooked because she was without a doubt the most amazing girl he had been with. Even with soaking wet hair and no makeup on, she looked gorgeous and he couldn't help but remind her. He followed her and flung his arms around her waist.

"You're gorgeous, Brooke".

"As much as I appreciate the compliments I really need to get going".

"Just stay, Millicent can run the store without you for one day". Brooke could sense the disappointment in Julian's voice but she couldn't stay. Clothes Over Bros was looking for new models and Millie had just made an amazing find, Alex Dupre. Brooke was to meet her for the first time.

* * *

><p>Never judge a book by its cover. That's easily said but Brooke had her opinions of Alex Dupre within seconds of meeting her.<p>

Brooke couldn't help but notice Alex had the traits that she once possessed in high school. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to tread on peoples toes to get it. Brooke told herself that maybe this could help. Maybe this was a good thing. Alex wanted to model and when she wants something, she makes it happen.


End file.
